lulfandomcom-20200213-history
Cape Duck
Cape Duck is the sixth episode of the second season. Summary Sagittarius Stomper is on the loose and the Loonatics are called in to stop him. While the Stomper is climbing a skyscraper, Tech unleashes his new invention, the Atomic Phase Departiculator, which can turn certain forms of matter into its other forms. Before he can liquefy the building, the Stomper throws down heavy objects onto the public, including Duck. Duck quacks out of the way, but accidentally bumps into Tech’s invention, setting it off uncontrollably and freeing Dr. Dare in the process. The machine causes the Stomper to lose his footing and he plummets to the ground. The press, including an overzealous reporter, congratulate Duck on taking down the Stomper, who swears revenge on Duck before being led to prison. Stomper's mum confronts the Loonatics, trying to convince them that her son "is a good boy", showing them Stomper’s baby pictures after the operation which gave him his robotic limbs. Later at a press conference, Duck is soaking up all the attention and downplaying the rest of the team’s efforts, which especially annoys Tech since it was his invention that stopped Stomper. However, Duck gets worried when a reporter informs him that the Stomper has managed to escape every prison he was ever sent to and gotten back at the people who put them there. Duck receives flowers with a note which warn him that he’s now a target, and random objects appear to fall out of the sky wherever he is. Duck and Ace go to check the cell where the Stomper is supposed to be held, and they see that the Stomper is still locked up. Meanwhile, Dr. Dare is still on the loose and has broken into the Greek history museum and stole Perseus’ shield, which holds a reflection of Medusa the Gorgon’s face. He plans to use the shield’s power to turn the citizens of the city into statues. The Loonatics intercept Dr. Dare and his rock soldiers attacking the city. Tech uses his invention to turn Dr. Dare’s flying platform into water, causing him to fall to the ground on top of his shield, turning him once more into a statue. Duck confronts the reporter and tells him that it was Tech who saved the day as well as the once responsible for capturing the Stomper. He hopes that the breaking news will convince the Stomper to attack Tech instead of him, but they find out that the Stomper has made them both his targets. Tech and Duck got again with Ace to check up again on Stomper at the jail, and he is still there, displaying a threatening knitting pattern showing himself killing Duck and Tech. Freaking out, Tech and Duck "take a vacation" in the sewers where they hope they won’t be found, however the Stomper tracks them there. Tech attempts to trap the Stomper, but it fails and the two run off as the Stomper chases them. When the Stomper captures Tech, Duck realizes that if he’s going to claim to be the bravest action hero ever, he has to act like it, and throws a power orb at the Stomper, causing him to drop Tech. Tech then reminds Duck of his "Aqua Dense" powers and tells him to use it with the sewer water. The "Aqua Dense" doesn’t appear that powerful against Stomper, but holds him back long enough for Ace to use Tech’s invention to trap him in a block of ice. Lexi had heard the Stomper’s whistling with her super-hearing and she and Ace had tracked the three of them down. They go to the jail, the Stomper in handcuffs and another Stomper still in his cell. Ace explains that he got suspicious of the Stomper when he saw that he had a pink toothbrush and knitting needles. Ace remembered that the Stomper’s mother was an engineer who had built Stomper’s robotic parts. She had build a Stomper robot, which she was piloting from the inside, and took Stomper’s place in jail. The reporter congratulates Ace for his detective work, but Duck tries to convince him that it was really all part of his own plan. Until he hears familiar whistling that usually signifies that the Stomper is about to drop something. He runs to the elevator where the Loonatics have already left in, begging them to let him in before something else falls on him. Major Events *Sagittarius Stomper is introduced. *Tech's new invention is created. *Dr. Dare temporarily escapes. Debuts *Sagittarius Stomper *The Stomper's "Mum" Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Sagittarius Stomper *The Stomper's "Mum" Trivia *The Stomper and his mother are based on the Shropshire Slasher and his mother from the cartoon "Deduce, You Say." *The episode's title is based on the movie Cape Fear. * Tech howls when he defeats Dr. Dare. * This episode is the seventh one on the season two DVD set instead of "The Hunter". Quotes a cow nearly falls on Duck :Duck: He's got a cow, and he's not afraid to use it! :Ace: Next time you hear something, Duck... :Duck: Yes? :Lexi: Don't wake us. Gallery Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck104.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck94.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck84.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck74.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck54.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck44.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck34.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck134.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck263.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck243.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck223.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck213.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck193.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck173.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck163.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck153.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck113.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck103.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck93.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck73.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck63.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck43.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck2222.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck1222.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck222.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck125.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck22.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck21.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck20.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck19.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck18.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck17.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck16.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck15.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck14.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck13.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck12.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck10.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck9.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck8.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck6.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck5.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck4.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck3.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck2.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck1.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2